Early stages of potty training can be as or more unsanitary than diaper use as children first experience the use of a toilet. Children using diapers are aware of the time of their releases but have no awareness of aim. Thus, toilets can become quite unsightly each time a child undergoing training visits a restroom. Urine, while relatively easy to clean, can be particularly misplaced by poor aim, particularly when boys first learn to stand and relieve themselves at a toilet. Many parents are disinclined to scold their boys over such matters and prefer to focus on the positive aspects of the child at least using the toilet so as not to wet his pants. While parents may sometimes be available to supervise and advise when a boy's aim is on and off target, circumstances arise when a child visits a toilet alone. In any event, positive feedback reinforcement is often preferred when any human training is approached.
Systems and methods for encouraging accurate and consistent aim when urinating are needed.